


Full Moon

by Herbstguru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is very territorial, Fluff, Kihyun is a wizard, M/M, alternative universe, cat!changkyun, nymphs and satyrs mentioned, they’re being very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbstguru/pseuds/Herbstguru
Summary: Kihyun and Changkyun enjoy their time together in the moonlight.





	Full Moon

Kihyun groans and lets himself fall down on the wooden bench next to the black cat that was currently cleaning it's paws.

When it was finished it decided to climb into the frustrated wizard's lap and be petted.

"You've got no idea how many potions and ingredients I tried to find out how to cast that stupid spell but everything I got is a dirty robe and zero nerves", he begins to rant and runs his fingers through the soft fur of his little fluffball.

"At least I have you to calm me down, Changkyun...", the tiny wizard whispers as he watches his furry love spread out every of it's limbs and yawn like it wanted to swallow their whole tower.

Kihyun raises his view and stares deeply into the beautiful and round white orb in the nightly sky.

Suddenly he twitches and lets out a small whimper when he feels Changkyun's tiny but sharp teeth dig into his finger after he accidentally stroke his fur against the grain. But he wasn't mad at the little creature, he could never.

Changkyun began to purr satisfiedly in Kihyun's arms and the desperate wizard sighed when he remembered his problem.

"I guess I have to go and ask the nymphs for help again...but everytime I try to talk to them they just giggle the whole time and then leave me alone with that poor Satyr who has a crush on me and he’s super shy and only stares at me in awe and it's just super awkward...", he says and sighs.

"Wait who has a crush on you!?", Changkyun shouts and stands up, his paws on Kihyun's chest and his eyes sparkling angrily with territoriality.

The wizard laughs out loud at the cat's reaction.

"If you'd accompanied me more often instead of just sitting in the tower and be lazy all day you could enlighten him about how I'm already yours but that's your choice, darling."

Changkyun growls and his tail twitches dangerously from side to side. 

Kihyun chuckles again and then presses a kiss on the black cat's nose which made the latter pout and soon Kihyun had a sulking furball in his lap.

"I love you, Changkyunnie, only you and you know that."

Said one growls again and seconds later Kihyun had a still sulking and his arms crossed human-like creature sitting in his lap. 

His eyebrows were furred angrily and his tail still twitched around but the wizard could only smile lovely at the more or less boy in front of him.

"Don't smile! I'm gonna rip his dick off."

"Changkyun!"

"You're mine and that stupid goat shouldn't even think he would only have a spark of a chance with you!"

"Oh Kyun, calm down, you don't really think I'd leave you for anyone else, do you? You're smart, you know I love you the most, don't let jealousy blind you."

The black-furred boy still pouted and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss on Kihyun's lips.

But the wizard wasn't satisfied with just a peck and deepens the kiss, pulling Changkyun’s small body closer to his own and stroking his tail softly, just how he liked it and which calmed him down.

"I love you, too", Changkyun mumbles with slight guilt in his voice when they part their lips.

But Kihyun just smiles and caresses the other's back affectionately.

He turns around again and settles down in Kihyun's lap again, his head resting against the man's neck.

He begins to purr and Kihyun pets his black fur softly.

Like that his eyes begin to glow when they look at each other lovingly and back into the sky, to the big, white full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and leave kudos and maybe a comment if^^


End file.
